Londres 38
by Erelbrile
Summary: Chile tiene los ojos vendados con cinta adhesiva cuando espera que Pinochet se aparezca pronto.


Hola, gente. Si buscan risas están en el lugar equivocado. No quiero insultos políticos, por favor, no estoy hablando de política. Pensé que había demasiada felicidad y superficialidad en los fanfics (en general) y quise darle un poco de solidez a la idea de nuestros muchachos en su época militar, ya que no creo que los dejaran tranquilos por ser "los representantes del sentir nacional", sino que todo lo contrario.

Estaba viendo unos videos de Sherlock y la idea surgió tras ver unas escenas metidas en que Cumberbatch está lleno de sangre. Besos. Entonces, dedicado a Cumberbatch que lo inspiró (¡joder, ahora soy una especie de cumberliever!). Vale, los chistes no se me dan bien. Dedicado a... mi gato.

Advertencias: Tarísticas. UKxChile. Chilenismos que se traducen básicamente en "imbéciles".

**Escribo sin fin de lucro.**

**Chile pertenece al fandom. Inglaterra, a Hidekaz Himaruya.**

* * *

**Londres 38:  
**

.

.

.

Cuando Manuel es interrogado, tiene los ojos vendados con cinta adhesiva. No tiene miedo de morir; él es inmortal. A lo que le teme es al dolor que puedan infringirle mientras está allí. No durará mucho, se dice a sí mismo. Lo único que ha hecho ha sido esconder a unos amigos durante unos días, y en cualquier momento Pinochet le llamará para hablar con él y se dará cuenta de lo que la Dina ha hecho. Entonces le sacarán. Sólo una interrogación. Lo amedrentarán un poco, pero él no tendrá más miedo que el que ya tiene. Sólo eran un matrimonio de escritores. Columnistas. Opositores. Quizá ahora a ella la estén violando unos perros. Literalmente. Unos canes de cuatro patas. Quizá no. No quiere pensar en eso ahora. Fue de noche, debió darse cuenta antes que le harían una inspección. Es el representante del pueblo y, a la vez, el muñeco del gobierno. Todos los de su especie lo son. Qué dilema. Piensa en Inglaterra. Piensa en Argentina. Se siente increíblemente indefenso. Se aferra a la valentía de saber que no le podrían matar aunque tuvieran esa intención. Sólo eran dos columnistas. Pinochet se dará cuenta pronto. Pinochet le sacará de allí.

Los párpados se estiran. Son sólo unas delgadas capas de piel que son jaladas por la cinta adhesiva al ser arrancada de un tirón. Sus pestañas. No sabe si han sido arrancadas o no. Cree que no. Espera que no. El corazón le late desbocado. Sus sentidos están más alertas y el miedo no ayuda. Es inmortal. Todos han pasado por esto. Inglaterra lo ha hecho. Francia lo ha torturado. Le contó sobre eso, para que fuese valiente, siglos atrás. No hay disparos. No hay cañones. No hay granadas. No hay minas antipersonas. Ha participado en el enfrentamiento de batallones enemigos. Las guerras de los últimos siglos preceden a la habitación en Londres 38. Londres. Arthur. Te amo, te amo, te amo, te amo. Te necesito, te quiero, ven. Soy muy joven y estos tiempos son más crueles que los que viste en tus siglos de infancia.

Piensa en una dama de hierro medieval. Se ríe, por la idea y los nervios y porque Pinochet aún no se ha dado cuenta que no está en su casa y no le ha ido a buscar. Le cae un líquido frío encima. Se le erizan los vellos del cuerpo. Respira. Inodoro, agua, no bencina. No le prenderán fuego, no lo ejecutarán en medio de la habitación. Imposible. Agua. Agua. Agua. Sabe lo que viene, pero no quiere pensarlo. Electricidad. Le harán preguntas. Sólo te están amedrentando, Manuel, te quieren meter miedo. La verdadera duda es qué preguntas le harán y si se permitirá o no el contestarlas. Pinochet, weón, dónde carajo estás, la Dina me tiene detenido, ahuevonado, ¿no saben acaso quién mierda soy?

Le hablan. Manuel no entiende. Están leyendo algo. Un libro. No, una carpeta. Sobre la mesa hay más carpetas. Registros. De él, ¿de él? Sí, de él. No encontrarán nada. Detenciones del siglo pasado, quizá. Alteraciones al orden público en el siglo XVII. Pequeñeces. También cargos graves: traición a la corona española en el siglo XIX. Nada importante para esta década. Oh, no. Mierda. Mierda, mierda, mierda. Le preguntan cuál fue su posición en el gobierno de Allendes. No son sólo registros penales. Oh, maldita mierda.

Es una pregunta que puede responder. Un poco de todo. Principalmente relaciones internacionales. ¿Qué más? Minería, economía, legislación, inspecciones, de todo un poco. El encargado revisa sus expedientes. Escucha su respuesta. Frunce el ceño. Esto debería ser sólo un interrogatorio para conocer la localización de potenciales personas peligrosas. Manuel lo ve pensar. Habla con alguien que está a su espalda. Le vuelven a poner cinta adhesiva sobre los ojos. No se pega bien debido al agua. Frío. Su ropa está empapada. Si se la quitan le harían un favor. Muchos siglos para avergonzarse de su cuerpo desnudo. Le quitan de un tirón la cinta. Vuelven a pegarle una tira. Apenas alcanza a ver cómo el encargado sale de la habitación. Nuevamente no se pega bien. Sus párpados quedarán morados. Sus pestañas. Se verá inhumano sin pestañas. La nueva cinta se pega bien. El encargado salió. Llamará a alguien que sí sepa quién es él. Pinochet, sácame de aquí ahora.

Cree que está seguro hasta que vuelvan con algún general. Se equivoca. Suspira de frustración y rabia. Tiene los ojos apretados. Lo tiran al suelo y lo arrastran. Jodidos imbéciles. Alguien le pone la bota sobre la mejilla, con el talón en el suelo. Pisa. ¡Llamen a Contreras, hijoeputas! Un momento de desconcierto. ¡Le conozco, tráiganlo! Voz de mando, de cuando aún participaba en guerras. Titubeos. Pendejo de mierda, le responden. La bota regresa, sobre el hueso de la cuenca de los ojos. Pisan. Sólo te amedrentan, Manuel, no tengas miedo. ¡Que le conozco, ahuevonao, o querís que te castren! Risas. Le dicen pendejo. Pendejo, pendejo, pendejo. Oh, su cuerpo de joven. Claro. Muy joven (muy pendejo, muy niño) para tener alguna relación con Contreras.

Patadas. Quizá se fracture una costilla. Pinochet imbécil, cuánto te tardarás. No una, dos. Contreras, conchatumadre, soy intocable, ¿recuerdas? Intocable. Como una mujer embarazada o un niño. Oh... cierto. Olvídalo. Ya no son tiempos de reglas de honor. Quizá nunca lo fueron. Muchos incidentes al respecto a través de la Historia. Uno más. No son alemanes ni japoneses, al menos, sólo chilenos. Un pequeño consuelo. Tres costillas. Basta. Amedrentamiento. Se fuman un cigarro. No le ofrecen. Manuel se ríe de la ocurrencia. Demasiada adrenalina. Las costillas le duelen con el intento de risa. Comentan cosas. El sólo escucha desde el suelo. Risas. No hay cenicero. Ah, espera, Manuel es uno. Aprieta los dientes. Los mandaré fusilar a todos en cuanto salga, esperen no más, agilados de mierda. Otro cigarro. Lo encienden. Más humo en la habitación. A nivel del suelo se acumula menos, al menos.

La espera se alarga. El agua en su ropa empieza a secarse. Arthur, tengo frío. Arthur, llevamos mucho sin vernos. Arthur, pareces un adolescente y yo, un adulto. Arthur, esas ropas aquí te llevan directamente a comisaría. Arthur, qué ocurre. Arthur, debe haber un futuro. No me digas que no. Arthur, te estás juntando mucho con ese tal John. Espero que él sí tenga futuro. Debe tenerlo si te atrae con sólo diecisiete años. Arthur, maldito pederasta, ¿pierdo la inocencia del joven y te atrae otro? Arthur, maldito. Tengo frío. Te extraño. Necesito hablarte. Hasta la próxima. Hasta cuando tengamos futuro. Hasta que vuelva a interesarte el tenerlo.

Arthur, esto no puede ser para siempre.

Cuando el aburrimiento es demasiado, lo revisan. Descubren que se está secando. Le echan agua fría con una manguera. Demasiada agua. Lo dejan preparado. No más retoques después de eso. Contreras aparece minutos después. Ordena que lo levanten. Le traen una manta seca. Le quitan la ropa mojada. No toda, Manuel agradece el gesto. Contreras se sienta enfrente suyo. Conversarán como las personas que son. Manuel está demasiado molesto para hablar con su tocayo. No necesita decirlo. Sabe que en esa habitación nadie tiene futuro. Ojalá los fusilen a todos, piensa. Contreras dice que ha sido un error. Que se amonestará a quienes se quedaron cuidándolo. Cuidándolo. La palabra rezumba en la cabeza de Manuel. Cuidándolo. No sabe si miente, Contreras miente muy bien.

Le sacan pronto para atender sus heridas. Son sólo dos costillas. Un alivio. Menos que tres, más que una. Un alivio por el "menos que tres". Ha sido un error. No se volverá a repetir. Porque es innecesario. No volverá a esconder a nadie. No nos volverá a esconder a nadie. No es necesario que usted pase por esto. Para qué. Usted nos apoya. Usted nos ayuda. Esto que hacemos lo hacemos por usted. Manuel lee entre líneas. Sí, lo ha sido. Un amedrentamiento. Por él y para él. No para interrogarlo en Londres 38. Para hacerlo bailar (y cantar) en el Diego Portales, frente a la Junta Militar.

Usted es valioso, le dice. Claro, piensa Manuel. Sé todo antes que ustedes. Lo siento todo. Soy un instrumento de precisión y medición. Yo y todos los de mi especie. Manuel sabe el objetivo de todo esto. Eso no censura su miedo. Aunque debería. Aunque quisiera que lo censurara. La amenaza estará. Ahora. Constante. No sabe por cuánto.

No puede durar para siempre. No quiere regresar a Londres 38.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Londres 38 fue el primer centro de detención y tortura durante la Dictadura Militar en Chile. Luego le cambiaron la numeración a Londres 40 y la convirtieron en biblioteca. Hoy en patrimonio nacional.

Edificio Diego Portales. Como la Moneda estaba destruida, la Junta Militar tenía como sede de gobierno allí. Hoy, Centro Cultural Gabriela Mistral.

John: nombre de Sid Vicius (Sex Pistols). Por la edad, están en 1974. No creo que la filosofía del "no future" sea exclusiva suya y que haya partido con sus canciones, la idea venía de antes.

Las torturas no me las inventé, aunque usé en Manuel las más suaves. Mis lectores chilenos comprenderán, ya saben: almuerzo familiar dominguero, conversación de sobremesa, historias de familiares, amigos o conocidos que pasaron por ellas.

DINA: Dirección de Inteligencia Nacional. Funcionó entre 1973 y 1977. Después fue reemplazada por la CNI. Policia secreta. Detención, tortura y desaparición de personas por razones politicas... o porque se les paraba del hoyo. Disculpen mi vocabulario. Su director fue Manuel Contreras.

"Esto no puede durar para siempre". No lo inventé yo, es lo que me dijeron que sentían en esa época (otra vez, conversación de sobremesa).

¿Comentarios?


End file.
